


Fuoco selvaggio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: "Questa storia partecipa al "Secret Santa" di Fanwriter.it" .Draco si dichiara con Harry.Song-fic su: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VeXQOz75cy0&feature=share&fbclid=IwAR1tkhkYMMxgIJZtXif_07ipZvx9qc6L-hkvl5UZYQHQhS7Z-wcbPINusx0; SYML - "Wildfire" - Alternate Version [Official Audio].Scritta per A. S..
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Oro bianco [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041155





	Fuoco selvaggio

Fuoco selvaggio

La luce della luna filtrava attraverso le finestre della Torre d’astronomia e nell’aula vuota, dando riflessi argentei agli astrolabi e al legno dei banchi.

«Il motivo per cui ti odio non è il tuo essere un dannato perfettino. Non ho scelto io che fossimo nemici, io ti avevo offerto la mia mano prima di sapere che mio padre era un Mangiamorte e tu il prescelto. Per me Tu-Sai-Chi era una leggenda e non immaginavo che avrebbe rovinato per sempre la mia vita.

Ti invidiavo, tu eri pieno di amici e coraggioso, io senza i miei soldi non valevo nulla» gemette Draco, serrando i pugni. "Che stupido! Pensavo davvero che sarebbe bastato farlo venire qui, di notte, con la scusa di prenderci a pugni, perché lui si accorgesse del vischio che avevo appeso e delle mie intenzioni?" pensò.

Harry chinò il capo e sospirò, sussurrando: «Nessuno di voi capisce che io non voglio la fama, non voglio essere speciale o il prescelto. Io sono solo Harry. Per me il mondo della magia era un luogo incantato, per ricominciare.

Non ho fatto mai niente per farmi odiare da te, né da nessun altro». Draco lo interruppe gridando: «Io ti odio perché sei uno stupido che non capisce quanto lo amo! A me piaci così come sei, sfregiato. A me piace proprio questa tua vomitevole semplicità», i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

Harry si accorse che una lacrima gli stava rigando il volto e lo raggiunse con passi tremanti.

"Anche lui non è libero di essere se stesso. Non avrebbe mai voluto essere un Mangiamorte e non sarà mai un assassino" pensò Harry, gli sollevò il mento e lo guardò in viso, le sue iridi verde smeraldo si specchiavano in quelle azzurro cerule di Draco. «Io non ti odio». "Se mia madre è riuscita a vedere oltre la finta da bullo di mio padre, trovando il suo buon cuore eroico, posso farlo anche io. I miei occhi sono come i suoi, vedono oltre le apparenze".

Draco gli posò le mani sulle spalle, erano esattamente sotto il vischio. «Però sei venuto qui per quella sfida di magia che ti ho lanciato», lo sentì ridacchiare e fece una smorfia. «Cos’hai da ridere?».

Harry si deterse le labbra con la lingua e deglutì. «Lo ammetto, il motivo per cui riesci sempre a farmi saltare i nervi, è proprio perché non sopporto mi piaccia tanto qualcuno di così borioso, pieno di sé, offensivo, nobilotto. Avevo parecchia TSI nei tuoi confronti da sfogare anche al club dei duellanti».

Draco assunse un’aria confusa, pensando: "Non comprendo mai quando parla da Babbano.

Se non ci sbrighiamo ci scopriranno. Non so se crederanno che sono fuori dal letto solo perché lo stavo seguendo per fare la spia come al primo anno".

«Siamo sotto il vischio» gli fece notare.

Harry mormorò: «L’ho visto dall’inizio. Pensavo lo avessero messo i nargilli». Draco lo baciò, premendogli le labbra contro le sue, Harry ricambiò.

"Questo non è umido, ma sensuale. Mi fa andare a fuoco i polmoni e m’infiamma la mente. Un bacio dovrebbe essere proprio così" si disse Potter, mentre Draco andava a mordicchiargli il labbro inferiore, succhiandolo. Potter lo strinse a sé, avvolgendolo tra le braccia.


End file.
